


Random Romance at the Movies

by kuro27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro27/pseuds/kuro27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon likes one of the employees at the movie theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Romance at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing since it's unbetaed but read by my good friend , so shout out to her.

Hyungwon's mouth went dry and his lips became parched. His heart beat going at a faster pace than usual. Eyes looking from his phone to the concession stand while trying to be subtle about it. Thoughts fluttered in and outside his head, the kind that would make himself blush if he was being sane. It wasn't his fault one of the employees was hot.

Friday night and the movie theater lobby was pact. Hyungwon had made plans with Wonho, his best-friend-since-elementary-school, to watch the new Marvel movie. He had gotten there early and taken one of the cushion seats. Proceeding then to people watch to waste time. Making the lovely mistake of looking at the employees.

More specifically the back of a dark haired one. Broad shoulders and a white shirt tight fitted. Hyungwon admired how hard the guy must've worked out. Dark hair turned around and Hyungwon felt life was just backhanded him. Mr. Fit was also Mr. Cute, which shouldn't exist.

A notification of Wonho saying he was buying his ticket flashed on Hyungwon's phone. A reply was sent, saying where to meet. He paused and then sent another message to see if Wonho wanted anything to snack on. The line he was aiming to get in was growing shorter. Might as well greet the attractive man.

Hyungwon spent his waiting time thinking how he would get the other's attention. They'll probably won't meet again. Leaving an impression is the next great thing. The line moved and he was next to play out his plan. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" The server asked

This was probably his worst plan ever because this guy's features are too distracting.

"Uh..." Smooth, at least this would help him from stuttering. Hyungwon decided a smiled would suffice and made his order. The server raised his eyebrows for a moment and returned the smiled while punching in numbers to the cash register. HIS SMILE IS ADORABLE?

"Anything else you need?"

Can I meet you after work and maybe cuddle?

Hyungwon was too out of it. Trying not to break eye contact, or anything stupid, he shook his head and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. The server told him the price and he pulled out a twenty. As the server held out a hand for the payment. Hyungwon took the opportunity to take put one hand under the guy's and with the other, putting the money into the waiting palm.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you work out often? You seem like you do," asked Hyungwon in amusement.

The server seemed slightly embarrassed but happy while exchanging the money.

"Thanks, but only sometimes," The server replied, handing the money left over. "There's your change and I'll be right with your food."

Hyungwon just glanced at the server's name tag "Hyunwoo" as he felt a hand on his waist and weight on his shoulder.

"Did I keep you waiting babe?" Was said loudly.

Dammit, Wonho.

Hyungwon looked at Wonho who was fluttering his eyes, and pinched real hard at the hand on the waist.

"Down boy, the movie hasn't even started yet," Hyungwon responded nonchalantly as Wonho cried in pain and pulled away.

Hyunwoo the server put the sour patch kids on the table.

"You didn't have to do it that hard," Wonho whined with pouted as he inspected and rubbed the sore spot.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he held out the blue slurpy to his friend. "You'll be fine after the movie."

"Are you going to see the movie that marvel came out with?” Hyunwoo questioned as he put the popcorn on the counter.

"Yes!" Wonho said excitedly. Hyungwon got the popcorn.

"I hope you guys enjoy the movie!" The server said as the two left the line.

"Thanks Hyunwoo!" Hyungwon replied coolly with a wink. Hyunwoo seemed delighted and helped the next customer. Wonho smirked at Hyungwon who didn’t notice.

With rotten luck Hyungwon couldn’t concentrate on the movie.

His mind thinking about that smile, it was so silly and he loved every bit of it. Don't get him started about those arms and feeling the muscles-.

“Bathroom,” muttered Hyungwon during possibly half way through the movie and got up to crouch his way out. Wonho just nodded absent mindedly as he munched on candy.

Hyungwon sighed as left the theater and made a beeline to the restrooms. The hallway was empty for the most part. Hyunwoo was standing down the hallway. It seemed like he was on break and eating a box of chocolate covered raisins. He waved. Hyungwon did the same but then gestured on his face where Hyunwoo had chocolate stuck to his.

Hyunwoo rubbed his face as Hyungwon laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hyungwon was washing his hands after doing his business as a man and his son left the restroom. Now it was empty until the door opened allowing Hyunwoo to appear.

He smiled his goofy smile again and held up his chocolate stained hands while saying, “Things got messy.”

As Hyunwoo went to the sink Hyungwon dried his on a paper towel.

“How long have you worked here?” Hyungwon ask casually leaning on the sink. Right now Hyungwon's thoughts were going all jumbled up and felt like his body was on autopilot wanting to do what it really wanted.

“Uh, three months I think?” Hyunwoo answered as he applied the soap and held it under the automatic faucet for the water to run.

“Ah I see.”

Hyungwon paused before his next question and scooted closer to Hyunwoo who too concentrated on getting all the suds off. “Anything fun or exciting so far, being here?”

Hyunwoo thought and shook his head. He got his hands out from under the water and gave them a shake to dry. “I wish. Work is just boring as ever.”

Hyungwon threw out his protesting thoughts and gently took Hyunwoo’s damp hands drawing closer.

Heart thumping and mind making almost feel faint. He had Hyunwoo’s posterior faced the mirror and leaned on the sink. Hyungwon was in front of the guy, putting the damp hands on his waist.

Hyunwoo’s face was slightly surprised with lips parted a little and eyebrows raised.

“If you don't mind, can I do something about that boredom for a few minutes?” Hyungwon quietly requested. He hung his hands on those broad shoulders and moved his face to where their noses almost touched.

The server paused for a second before he gave a slow small nod. This was all Hyungwon needed before he gently kissed Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon felt his eyes close as his lips met something so soft and warm. He held there for a few seconds before drawing back knowing he could've done more, but didn't want too forceful.

Hyungwon could help but stare at the other’s facial features. Hyunwoo had such a cute baby face. An adorable face he wouldn't mind looking at when he needed to brighten his mood. A face that was right now slightly flushed and couldn't look the other in the eye.

Hyunwoo mumbled inaudible something.

“Sorry?” Hyungwon asked quietly and leaned forward. On the inside his mind screamed at him that the server probably was regretting this.

Hyunwoo glanced at the door before before also moving forward a bit and repeated, “That was too short.”

His thick arms then circled Hyungwon's lower back, moving the taller one forward, and starting kissing a little more forcefully.

Hyungwon was a mildly surprised, throwing the assumption he had did something wrong out the window. Then eyes flutter shut to melt into the pleasant turn of events.

The kiss was slow but deeper and wetter. Hyunwoo worked his mouth and tongue while Hyungwon greedily followed suit.

Hyungwon barely registered it first, but he could taste something sweet.

Before he could think about it, Hyunwoo retreated now.

Hyungwon made a noise of disapproval as he opened his eyes again and glared.

Hyunwoo’s lips were shiny, wet, and red from the action. It twist into an amused grin that said,“Breathe, silly.”

Now it was Hyungwon's turn to pink while looking away. He knew he small little habit for not breathing and let out a huff.

“How charming,” Hyunwoo muttered affectionately, then looking at the door before swooping in once more.

 

This time Hyungwon remembered to breathe.

This time Hyungwon was able to see that it was a flavor of chocolate he was tasting and was addicted.

This time Hyungwon couldn't help but moan into the other's mouth from pleasure of Hyunwoo’s full lips with his.

 

Multiple vibrations came from Hyungwon’s pocket all the sudden. He could feel a repeated grin form on the other’s lips.

Hyunwoo withdrew himself looking entertained.

Hyungwon groaned and rolled his eyes. He was irritated now. All he wanted to make out in peace with this hot guy, who wasn't out of breath like he was.

They reluctantly broke the embrace, and Hyungwon checked his phone.

 

“Hyungwon.”  
“Hey bro.”  
“Babe.”  
“Kermit.”  
“Are you taking a dump?”  
“Hurry up! The best part is coming!”  
: Were the messages being sent.

 

Dammit Wonho! Who texts during a movie?!

Hyungwon was so annoyed he almost threw the interruption to the floor.

“I should let you get back,” Hyunwoo said warmheartedly as he scratched behind his head.

Hyungwon made a sad pouting face.

Hyunwoo laughed.

“I wouldn't mind kissing you again, if that makes you feel any better?”

Hyungwon playfully bat the other’s shoulder.

Wonho stretched as Hyungwon accompanied him out of the theater.

“Man that was so awesome!” Wonho said enthusiastically and Hyungwon made a noise in agreement.

“You still think black widow is the best after that?” Wonho teased toward the exit with the leaving crowd.

“Nah, I’ve decided I like the Hulk more now,” Hyungwon said, as he spied from the corner of his eye an employee with dark hair heading in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this because needed to procrastinate at life :D   
> Fun fact: I wrote "soup" instead of "soap" before posting


End file.
